In the original application of the Indiana Alcohol Research Center (ARC) this core resource was included because of the increasing body of evidence that alcoholism and alcohol abuse have a strong genetic background. Originally this component contained ongoing alcohol challenge studies which are now part of the Human Genetics Research Component. The Human Genetics Core Resource will continue with the primary mission of providing coordination, experimental design, data storage and data analysis for human genetic ARC studies of the effects of alcohol ingestion. This model is designed to provide databases and resources that will become increasingly valuable as the years progress. Current databases collected as a result of research within the ARC include multivariate alcohol challenge data on 150 pairs of adult twins, pedigrees of 120 alcoholic probands who have multiple affected family members and DNA samples from individuals with documented responses to alcohol. A secondary mission of this core resource is to collaborate with other twin studies to further understand genetic epidemiological influences on the chronic effects of alcohol. To carry out this mission, collaborative research has been initiated with and data obtained for analysis from the National Academy of Sciences - National Research Council Twin Panel, the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute Twin Panel and the Duke University Twin Study of Memory in Aging. These resources will provide data on Caucasian male twins born between 1917 and 1927 who have had alcohol consumption data collected over the past two decades.